


Racing in the same direction

by Allie_enigma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Motorcycles, rival gangs, seaside town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_enigma/pseuds/Allie_enigma
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are the founders of rival motorbike gangs. When they both continuously find themselves at the same garage, is it because of developing faults or developing feelings?





	1. Start your engines

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see designs for the club logos, you can see them on my twitter[ here](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1132379025962414081)
> 
> Feel free to tweet with #Motorfic on twitter or if you want to @ me, my handle is the same as on here <3

Low fog rolled off the hills in wicked, silver waves. The town was silent and peaceful for a Sunday morning. But it wouldn’t be for long.

The large seaside town of Alicante was packed to its heart with a community of motorcycle riders. Entire families of riders chose to live there, travelling from miles around to be able to live and ride amongst the rolling green lanes and coastal roads.

The village was formed of nearly twenty different clubs which referred to each other as ‘Packs.’ Each of the packs kept a calm distance from each other’s territories, only mingling in the pub in the centre of the town. Each of the packs kept to their own lanes and spaces while silently respecting each other’s areas and boundaries.

Except two.

Three years previously, the Lightwood family had moved to the area after hearing of the rich offerings of the seaside town. After needing a new start after her divorce, Maryse Lightwood had bought and set up her own shop on the sea front, selling various trinkets and charms for tourists. When she had decided to move, she had brought her four hesitant children with her.

Despite their initial reservations, her eldest two sons had immersed themselves in the biking community. Shortly after moving to the seaside town, the two young men had started to attract attention for not only their charisma and good looks but for their unmistakable skill at riding and maintaining bikes. Within a few months of moving to the town, Alec Lightwood, with the help of his brother, was already well on his way to founding his own motorcycle group, which at twenty three then, was quite impressive.

The previous year, after two years under the guidance of the owner, Alec’s adoptive brother, Jace, had taken over the local garage and was making quite an impression on those who lived nearby.

Shortly after Jace taking over the garage, Alec had told his brother of the proposal to expand their territory over to the nearby area of Brocelind hills, an area of forest road that was never ridden on. Proposals could be put forward at monthly meetings where if riders of opposing packs wanted to swap territories, they could put their ideas forward. Each of the pack’s areas were marked at the start and end by coloured flags. Open roads were marked in green flags and were open to all vehicles and packs.

It was at this meeting when another up and coming young leader had arrived and asked to make a claim on the Brocelind land. They had butted heads countless times before. Alec and the other young man had argued and haggled for the best part of an hour before the meeting was adjourned. Rivalries were to be expected, but this was Alec’s first claim on unused land and it would have been a huge achievement for him to have taken it over. Half of the packs had watched excitedly and placed bets over who would get the land while the other half had rolled their eyes and asked if they could all go out for drinks instead. The meeting had ended with a very angry Alec Lightwood and a very smug Magnus Bane, waving the purple flag of his pack at Alec and laughing over his new achievement. Everyone else had stared in wonder. Alec had never lost an argument like that before, something had drastically thrown him off, and this new rider was definitely one to look out for. Alec has kicked over nearly every trashcan on his way home that evening, and him and Magnus Bane had been fierce rivals ever since.

***

Bids chirped from the nearby trees. The fog had wrapped around the branches where they sat and they dare not risk flying today. There was a rumble across the sandy ground and the little pebbles vibrated on the side of the road. The fog cleared in a gush as a group of about fifteen riders rushed over the hill and under the cover of the trees. Alec raced ahead of his group as they paused and pulled over to the side in a spray of sand.

Jace snapped up the guard on his helmet and sighed in frustration as his brother raced up the hill. Alec’s engine revved as he leaned forward and rode away from the rest of the pack. He grinned as he raced in the salty breeze, the flag of the ‘Smoking Feathers’ club trailing in a ribbon behind his bike. Jace shrugged at the other group members who were rolling their eyes at each other. They loved having his brother as a leader, but one day this rivalry with the other group was going to go too far.

Alec laughed into the air as he shot through the trees. He hated scaring the wildlife but one of his pack’s flags had gone missing from one of their lanes that morning, and he knew who had taken it. He reached out his hand, feeling the cold snap of the air as it resisted against it. He knew what Jace would say. “You’re being reckless! Stop riding with one hand! You’re giving him the attention that he wants! You’ll wreck your engine again!” But Alec didn’t care what his brother had to say. Jace had actually used to be the more reckless of the two, but something about Magnus Bane showing up with his stupid pack, and his stupid bike, and his stupid hair, just got under Alec’s skin and drove him wild. He had this coming to him.

Alec held out his hand and stretched as he quickly approached the fork in the lanes. His bike resisted as he rode up the steep hill, he was pushing it too far and it was already due a check over in the garage. He shook off the thought as he looked ahead. Hung over the tree branch in front was an annoyingly bright, purple flag, marking the start of the territory of the ‘Midnight Magic’ motorcycle club. He lifted his hand as he stretched a tiny bit further, the wind hitting against his bike leathers. _Almost…got…it._

His engine made a noise of protest as he skidded. His brakes screamed against the ground as he hauled himself to a stop, narrowly avoiding the tree. He ripped his helmet off his head in anger and looked up, running his hand over the sweat that had coated the back of his neck. He spluttered in horror at what he hadn’t seen until he had reached that point and lifted up his head. _Magnus Bane…_

Magnus grinned and wiggled his fingers from up in the tree. One of Alec’s red flags was being laced around his hands and he smiled as Alec looked up in disgust.

“What! The! Hell! Do you think you’re doing with that!? How dare you take one of my flags down. That’s against the town rules! Get down here!

Magnus stood up in the tree and fanned himself slightly with the flag. He wrapped it around his neck as he leaned his weight against the trunk and smiled. “Mmm…no.”

Alec dropped his helmet in anger and scowled. “What is your problem with me?! I was doing quite well for myself until you showed up! You’re…you’re always mean to me and you frustrate me so much!-” Alec ran his hands through his messy hair. Frustratingly, Magnus' was perfectly styled. “-AHHH you get on my nerves! Give me my flag! Its against rules to take down the flags of other members!” Magnus sat down on the branch and jumped gracefully to the floor.

“You were literally about to take mine-“

“You took mine in the first place!” Alec tried to snatch his flag as Magnus ducked away. He yawned sarcastically and pulled back the sleeve on his leather jacket, so he could check the time. “This is getting boring Alexander-“

“I’ve told you a million times not to call me that-“

“Here, take your flag-“ Magnus held out the flag to Alec. He smiled as Alec reached for it three times and he pulled it away each time before Alec could grab it. Alec looked at Magnus in frustration and stamped his feet. It was if this child just lived for winding him up! Magnus threw the flag at Alec and wheeled his bike out from behind the tree. Alec looked at the flag in his hand and then at Magnus. “Why did you bother to take it if you were just going to give it back to me?”

He faced away from Alec and leaned over in his tight leathers to pick up his helmet, Magnus smiled as he turned to see Alec making an observation of the empty treetops. “I guess I just like seeing how annoyed you get. I would say to go see a therapist or something Alexander and get to the root of why you’re so grumpy but it’s hilarious so please don’t ever change.” Alec averted his eyes again as Magnus lifted his leg over his bike. He revved the bike and waved as he raced off into the trees. Alec muttered under his breath and scoffed as he grabbed his helmet. He reached down and lifted up the handle of his bike.

 “I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! RAHH he gets on my nerves!! Don’t change he says! Well guess what Mr Bane! I was doing just fine until you came along!”


	2. Breaking the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his siblings are drinking in the beer garden when the rival gang pulls up.

It was boarding on lunch time when Alec had re-joined the pack who were slugging down cold drinks, back in the middle of town. Jace looked up with his hand over his face, it was starting to heat up now. He put a handful of crisps in his mouth as his brother walked out of the door of the pub with three icy beers in his hands.

Alec sat down on the picnic table, opposite his brother. “You’re lucky I didn’t spill anything on the way, its crazy in there today-” Jace took the beer from his brother and sipped at the top. “-Izzy’s on her break, so she said that she’ll be out in a minute.” Jace nodded towards the red flag that was poking out of Alec’s top pocket. “He gave it back to you then.” Alec groaned as he pulled the flag from his pocket. “I know. That little-“

“You do realise that you’re giving him exactly what he wants? You shouldn’t have raced off on your own like that.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. You need to take my bike into the garage by the way, it’s making funny sounds again.”

“That will teach you to go racing off like that-“

“What do you mean ‘racing off’? It’s a motorcycle Jace. It’s supposed to go fast-“ Izzy slid in next to her eldest brother and put a cloth over her shoulder.

“It’s like a mad house in there today. Maia’s recruiting again, if you know anyone who’s interested. Why is Alec raging now?”

“I am not raging. That stupid son of a-”

“What did he do this time? Did he spray paint your bike again? I know it wasn’t your taste Alec, but I would kill for a sparkly, pink motorcycle.”

“Okay, firstly, you don’t even want to know how much it cost to get that paint removed. Secondly, he’s been taking my flags again and the other packs aren’t enforcing any penalty because I quote “I’m as bad as he is.” Thirdly-”

Alec was cut off as another pack of riders drove into the carpark. All eyes in the beer garden were averted to the group, and their leader, as they parked up their bikes. Jace wiggled his eyebrows as he sipped his drink. “Thirdly? You know what Alec’s problem is. It’s been two months-“

“I do not need a hookup, Jace! Stop getting all up in my case about it!”

Jace tapped the side of his half empty glass and held up his hands. “Okay, Okay! Just saying! I know that last breakup was messy brother, but you need to get back out there. Get a nice boyfriend this time-”

“Says the self-proclaimed ‘King of playing the field!’ You could hardly call that a relationship Jace-“ Alec looked over his brother’s shoulder as a flash of red fabric cut across his eyesight.

Izzy continued speaking to Jace. “Stop looking at me like that, Jace. You say all the time that you can’t give Alec discounts in the garage. Stop asking me for free beers. You’re going to get me in trouble. You know the rules anyway. One beer with a meal if you’re riding. Remember what our dear Mother says?” All three siblings recited in a monotone voice as Alec stood up.

”A bike is a vehicle that has no side impact beams, no crumple zones, no seat belts, and no airbags. Wear your helmet and one drink with food only if you’re going out on the bikes.” Izzy looked up at her eldest brother.

“Alec, where are you going?” She caught sight pf Magnus’ bike that was parked under a tree and sighed as Alec ignored her. “… Just don’t start anything, okay?”

Alec ignored her and shot around the back of the pub, away from the view of everyone outside. There was an alley leading to the back door, where they brought supplies in. Magnus stood against the wall of the alley with a plume of white smoke around him. He put his e-cigarette back in his pocket as Alec hurtled against him, pinning him against the alley wall.

“Give it back, Magnus!”

He grinned mischievously. “Give what back, Alexander? I have nothing of yours. He patted his pockets, ignoring the red fabric that was sticking out from his trousers. Nope, nothing to give.” Alec gritted his teeth slightly.

“Oh, I have something to give, but you’re not going to like it.”

“What are you going to do then, Alexander? Hit me? I’ll admit that I’m actually used to being hit on rather than…yanno...actually being hit. Must be my charm and good looks.”

“Don’t call me that! You know what? You’re not worth it. Just give me the damn flag back and I’ll put it back myself.” He pushed Magnus back and grabbed the square of fabric from his pocket. Alec turned red to match the coloured handkerchief that was now in his hand. “You have got to be kidding me…”

Magnus grinned and leaned back against the wall with his arms behind his head.

“Tut tut, Alexander. Didn’t your Mommy ever teach you about stealing?” His face lit up with a brilliant white smile as he held out his hand. “Give me back my handkerchief.”

***

Jace looked up from his fried breakfast. He heard Alec cursing and shouting as he stalked back to the table. Jace laughed at how funny it was to actually see Alec so cross. “I’m presuming that Magnus is here then?” Alec kicked a bottle across the carpark and squeezed his hands together in seething rage. He unzipped his leather jacket and threw it down on the table. “Why is it so goddamn hot in this place?! I give in Jace! You can stop begging me now! Take me to the goddamn gym so I can punch something that isn’t that jackasses’ face!”

***

Jace spoke as him and Alec worked out on adjoining punch bags. “See! This is what you needed Alec! Why do let him bother you so much?!”

Alec hit the punchbag, over and over again. He wiped his face as he reached for his water bottle. “I don’t get it Jace. I never allow anyone to make me mad like that, I’m usually so calm and collected. It’s just when I see him, I just want to tackle him, and I don’t know why.” Jace joined his brother and reached for his own bottle before sitting down on the bench.

“Tell me when you figure it out, because it confuses the hell out of me.” Jace grinned. “You have to admit its funny how mad he makes you.”

“Its not! He’s arrogant and a snob and he thinks he’s better than me, and he keeps taking the goddamn flags down from our territories and waving them in my face!” Jace shook his head and chuckled to himself.

“What?”

“Technically, it was a handkerchief this time.”

“That’s what I mean! It’s like he just lives to get on my nerves!”

“Ye well you let him do it Alec. I’ve told you a million times just to ignore him and he’ll get bored, but whenever a flag goes missing or you think he’s messed with your bike outside the shop or the pub, you just go racing back to him.” His grin went wider. “I think you might actually enjoy it, Alec.”

Alec crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at his brother. “I don’t enjoy it Jace! You think I want my bike sprayed pink or to put my helmet on and get covered in confetti? I don’t enjoy it at all! Screw you Jace, cycle back on your own.” He gathered up his bag and slung it over his back as he stalked out.

Jace smiled to himself as he shook his head again. “Alec, Alec, Alec. That’s not what I meant at all.”


	3. Green means 'Go!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the full moon up, Alec takes a mid-night walk. He knows that there are wolves nearby, but what he's about to discover is even more terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included some pictures to help visualisation a bit. They're posted on my twitter link[ here.](https://twitter.com/Allie_Enigma/status/1133322130714746880)

Alec looked up as he raced alone, down the bend in the country road that looked over the edge of the sea. He pulled to a stop and lifted his leg over the bike. There was a tiny beach cove with a bench, just down the road and through the trees, well out of the way from anyone else’s view, and he often went there to sit and think when he couldn’t sleep. He pulled off his helmet and checked his watch. It was almost three in the morning. Alec kicked a stone and it skittered along the ground. It tumbled over the edge of the cliff, falling silently until it hit the dark ocean below.

He started walking through the trees, to get to the spot over looking the water. He hated walking anywhere, having the bike made him feel like he was flying, and he hated leaving it, but he couldn’t get it over the roots before the trees opened out into the cove. He thought to himself about how miserable he had been lately, although he was trying to hide it, he could only just admit it to himself when he was here alone. Jace hadn’t wanted to go all the way back to his own place after closing up, so he had commandeered Alec’s sofa for the night again, meaning Alec had had to sneak out to avoid questions and pitiful looks. Jace had an unknowing number of contacts around town, all he would have had to do was call a friend or a girl from the town and he could have stayed anywhere for the night. Instead, Alec was the one having to creep around, and he loved the freedom of going when and wherever he wanted. It was one of the reasons why he lived alone.

Alec walked a little further, he knew the way by now. He paused and traced his thumb over one of the trees that guided him along the way. There we’re initials carved into the bark that he always stopped to look at, knowing it would upset him, but he still couldn’t help himself. He must have walked past this tree hundreds of times and wondered who the couple were. They didn’t match any names of couples in town, so they must have left at some point.

H.P.B + A.B.P. 

 

He carefully studied the triangular writing, it must have been carved with a knife or something. He had often found himself wondering about the couple who had put it there. Were they happy? Two men? A man and woman? Two women? He carried on towards the light where the trees ended, leaving the tree behind him and attempting to leave his brooding sorrows with it.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks.

As long as he’d been living here, he had never seen an individual at his hidden little beach. He often got lost himself while he tried to get there, and he never imagined he would be finding Magnus Bane sitting on his favourite spot.

Magnus spoke from the bench without lifting his head. His foot was moving back and forth in the soft sand. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Alec said nothing, did nothing, as he stood and watched Magnus in the starlight, surrounded by the sparkle of the moon off the bottomless ocean.

He sat on the arm of the bench. “You’re not supposed to come here at night, Magnus, there are wolves in the forest.”

“You’re here.”

“I don’t care what happens to me.”

Magnus shook his head and rolled his eyes. “You’re kind of killing my happy vibe here. This is why we can’t get along Alexander, I refuse to associate with people who are always feeling sorry for themsel-”

“Don’t call me that and How DARE you! You have no idea what I’ve gone through, you don’t know me, you don’t know my life! Do you really think that I care one ounce about what you think of me?!”

Magnus stood up and stretched, clicking his back. Alec grimaced and walked around him, promptly seating himself in his spot on the bench and folding his arms. Magnus turned back to sit down and scoffed as he found Alec there. He spoke under his breath. “Child…No I suppose you don’t, anyway. How do you think it feels for me though Alec? I’m the only openly LGBT biker in the whole town. I get stared at and critiqued and whispered about every day for something that is no different and I still have to lead a pack.”

Alec stood up and faced away from Magnus, wiping at his eyes that were tearing up. He pretended that he was looking out at the water. He was not going to let Magnus Bane see him cry tonight. He wanted to shout a million things at Magnus. _There are worse things than being outed in an old fashioned community. Try having to hide a part of yourself away every day. Try physically driving yourself until you’re sick with worry. How I can’t even bring myself to justify that I’m no different because of who I’m attracted to. Try being me for one day…_

Alec hadn’t ever been on a proper date, despite what he had told Jace. He hadn’t even kissed anyone which was a huge source of shame and secrecy for him. He often lay awake at night, thinking to himself of the ideal man that he only dared let himself think about when he was alone. He hated going back to his empty flat. He hated all of this. He told his Mom that he loved the town, but every night he got on that damn bike, he thought about leaving without a trace and never coming back.

“You haven’t got all the problems in the world, Magnus…”

“Neither have you.  I still have my problems and go out smiling because that’s life. I’m not going to let others make me miserable. I’m living my life to the fullest, Alexander.”

Alec clenched his fist in his hand. He turned to Magnus with tears down his face. His voice shook as he spoke. “Don’t call me that! You don’t get to tell me about my problems Magnus! I’ll tell you what-“ He rubbed his face as his heart raced. Was he really going to do this? Out himself to the one person who could make his life hell? Had made his life hell. “-I know you won’t tell anyone because you know what it’s like so here goes…I’m gay too.”

Magnus stood up and nearly broke into tears. “Is this all just a joke to you?! How dare you! You don’t know what I put up with-“

“I’m not joking Magnus! I’m not! I haven’t told anyone other than my parents and my siblings!”

Magnus paused. “You’re not? …You’re not joking?”

“No! Why would I be?!”

Magnus stepped closer.

***

Jace opened his eyes to the smell of syrup wafting around him. _Well something’s upset Alec…_ He got up off the sofa and stretched out his arms as he walked over to the tiny adjoining kitchen. The beaten kitchen table was piled high with stacks on pancakes. Alec always made them when he was really upset. Something about trying to get them in perfect circles with perfect even colour, calmed him. Jace sat down and silently observed his brother. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night and his shoes were covered in sand, down by the door. Jace knew that his brother went out at night, for midnight rendezvous or beach walks, he didn’t know, but usually Alec remembered to shake his shoes off before he got in, so he thought that Jace wouldn’t notice that he’d been out.

“You okay, Alec?”

Alec turned around with a spatula in one hand. He put a fake grin on his face as he slid another pancake onto the scratched plate in front of Jace. “Ye. Never better. Can you please take a look at my bike once breakfast is done?”

“Um sure, but someone else is bringing their bike in first thing, so it’ll have to be after that.”

***

Jace looked up hesitantly, as Alec pulled his bike into the garage. Alec’s line of eyesight caught at the bike with purple decals that was parked into the next spot. It was one of Magnus’ two bikes and had been dropped off yesterday evening. Jace sighed as he threw a rag over his shoulder and leaned down next to Alec’s bike. “The bike’s done but I told him to come back in a half hour, so you didn’t have to run into him. I know you guys hate each other but this is a business I’m trying to run here.” Alec ran his hand lightly over the handle bar of Magnus’ bike. “I know. I’m trying to be civil with him for the sake of the packs. I’ve made my peace with him.”

“YOU HAVE?!”

Alec spoke calmly as he sat down on the edge of the counter and stretched out his long legs. “I mean we still don’t like each other, so don’t get excited. I’m just trying to be the better man here.”

Jace raised his eyebrows in shock. “Did you crash and hit your head last night, Alec?”

“No, I was asleep last night Jace.” He laughed. “Do you REALLY think that I ride around at night? That’s funny. Everyone knows that we aren’t allowed near the forest at night.”

Jace tilted his head. “I never said anything about the forest...”

He sat down next to Alec and a grin broke out across his face. “Ooooh, what’s his name!?”

Alec shook his head and held up his hand. “Oh please, I’m classier than that! And Will you be quiet before you out me to the village!? Hang on a sec… DO YOU TAKE GIRLS TO THE FOREST? Oh my God Jace!”

Jace jumped up and down as he tried to get Alec to be quiet. “I don’t! I don’t! I don’t!”

There was a cough from behind Jace. “Is my bike sorted yet?”

Jace turned around. “I just finished actua- You look different.”

Magnus stood up confidently with his chin up slightly. He usually looked quite conserved, but he had streaked his hair with pink and blue colour and had apparently adopted a new wardrobe. Jace took in the sight of Magnus’ designer jacket and didn’t want to guess a price, it was perfectly made for his shape. He noticed Jace staring at the jacket as he reached into his pocket. There was a motor bike decal on a page and he peeled it off before carefully placing it on the side of the bike. He smoothed down the pink, purple and blue flag. “Needed a change. I’ve given up caring what others think of me.” Jace stared at the jacket and nodded understandingly.

Alec was staring too, just not at the jacket

_I saw him at like…three. How did he change his look so quickly? Was he up all night? Did he change because of me and what I said? Ergghh I hate how good he looks! I wish I could pull off that look!_

Jace held the door open, as he led Magnus into the office. “It only needed a tire replacement and it passed the MOT. I wrote it all down for you.” Magnus nodded and took the paper from Jace. His eyes skirted over the paper and he spoke without looking up, gesturing to Alec behind the glass window... “Can you tell your brother to stop glaring at me? I know it’s a change and he doesn’t like me anyway, but he doesn’t have to be an ass about it.”


	4. Driving me wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun goes down over the garage, there's a chance that Alec and Magnus are starting to get attached to one another. Jace promised them that he would not be gone for long, but a new girl in town threatens his attention.

Caterina put down the clipboard she was holding, as her oldest friend walked into the pharmacy. She smiled as he placed his helmet on the counter and pushed a box towards her with a smile.

“Is that them?”

“Sure is. I’m not passing on an opportunity to educate my fellow bikers. They all know about me now, so I’ve adopted a new look and I’m embracing it. Maybe it will help someone, who knows?”

Caterina unfolded the lid of the box and pulled the pamphlets out. She turned to the plastic stand on the end of the desk and started stacking them up.  They we’re all different kinds of leaflets on being a member of the LGBT+  community.

“I think it’s a great idea.  And I have to say that I’m loving your new enthusiasm Magnus, I haven’t seen you this happy in a long while. You didn’t run Lightwood over on the way, did you? He’s a sweet boy. I don’t see why you can’t get along.” Magnus smiled in mock horror at Caterina’s betrayal. He turned to pin up a paper, on the notice board that was on the wall. It was about an organisation for LGBT+ youths, which he was a patron for.

“No, I didn’t. Speaking of the Lightwoods, I’ve just been to the garage and given Jace a proposal. I saw an old bike online that needs a real fixing up and I know it will cost a bit, but I think it could be amazing once it’s finished. He said that I can help him out with it and Jace is happy to have a project, and have some money coming in too.”

Caterina tilted her head slightly. “You do realise that means you actually spending more time around the Lightwoods?” The door dinged as a customer came in. “I have to get back to work.”

Magnus picked up his helmet. “No problem. Jace and Izzy are okay with me anyway, I think, it’s the other one who is problematic, but I suppose I could put up with him as long as I get something out of it in the end.”

***

“YOU WHAT?!”

Jace grabbed his drink from the table as Alec slammed down his food. Alec had been between jobs and until he saved up enough to open his café in the run down building that was next to the garage, he was stuck between cooking and waiting tables.

“I’ve told you before,  it’s my business Alec. I’m not turning down projects just because YOU can’t get along with people.”

Alec rubbed his temples. “Yes, but him!?  The one person who I actually don’t get on with? And you roped me into it?! I can't believe you, Jace! What…what does this mean?! He’s going to be around the garage? But that’s where we have our brotherly chats!”

Jace rolled his eyes. “We can still have our ‘brotherly chats’, Alec. He’ll just be coming and going now and then. You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

“Of course, I’m going to be dramatic! My inner sanctum has been infiltrated.”

Alec turned on his heel and stalked back over to the bar where Izzy was sitting. The pub was empty at the moment so only Jace’s knife and fork could be heard against the sound of the TV on the wall. It had been a slow week and she was sure that Jace’s insatiable appetite was the only thing that was keeping Maia in business.

Izzy shook her head as she dried a glass. “He’s just one person, Alec, you need to calm down. Why are you getting so worked up for?” Alec picked up a few plates that were on one of the tables and Izzy took them off him.  “Come on big bro, it’s the end of the shift, why don’t you go home and relax? I’ll clean-up.”

“Fine. Tell the asshole with the pancakes that I want a good tip.”

***

It was a few days later when Alec walked out onto the yard. There was a classic but somewhat battered, old motorcycle parked up against the wall. It needed some work, but Alec knew that Jace could do it. It was beautiful in its own way and would be even more beautiful once it was done. Jace was jumping up and down with Magnus by his side, itching to get started on fixing it up.

Jace whistled at the bike. Alec stalked over with his arms crossed as he scowled at Magnus. “What a heap of junk. You’ll never get that road worthy.”

Jace ignored him. “Where the hell did you find this, Magnus?”  Magnus looked over to Alec, who was rolling his eyes. He was even grumpier than usual today.

“I had to haggle a bit. You just never know what you can come across when you’re not even looking. I’m ready to start things when you are, Alexander”

Alec turned around and stuttered. “…What?”

“The bike. I’m ready to start working on it when you are.”

Jace leaned down next to the bike and looked underneath. “It will probably need new parts. I don’t want to strip it down completely unless I have to. The gas tank and the engine might need changing but I’ll have to make some calls because they are probably custom made for this type of bike. This isn’t going to be a quick job. Are you both sure that you’re okay with that? I can’t do this if you’re both arguing all the time. Can you maybe just try and be civil while we’re doing this?

Magnus examined his purple nails and held out his hand for Alec to shake. “I suppose that I would be okay with that.”

Jace turned to Alec and grinned sarcastically. “And you? Will you be friendly with Magnus?”

Alec rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “I guess that I could.”

Magnus moved forward, and Alec shook his hand gently. Soft palms brushing against one another’s. Alec paused as Magnus’ hand moved against his own, slightly calloused in some places, from years of holding onto motorbike handles.

Alec dropped his hand and nodded slightly. He sighed and looked up. It was early afternoon and he accounted it for why he was so warm. “Truce?”

Magnus swallowed slightly and nodded back. He felt jittery and put it down to excitement over starting the project. “Truce.”

***

Jace stood back and looked at the number of bike parts that littered the floor. They had been working on it all afternoon and were nearly finished with taking out the engine. He needed a certain torque wrench that he had lent from one of his friends had one who lived down by the beach, so he would have to go and get it. Alec and Magnus were still being cold with one another, despite the earlier agreement.

“Guy’s. We have a problem…”

Magnus looked up from where he was sat on the ground. The evening sun beaming in the sky and he’d taken his t-shirt off, hours ago. Alec was hidden behind the other side of the bike and was looking even more hot and bothered than him. “What’s the problem?”

Jace wiped his hands with a rag. “I need to go to my friend’s house to get my wrench,  but the part that I just fixed to the side won’t hold on its own for long…You two are going to have to hold it together while I’m gone.”

Alec popped his head up from behind the bike, he was sweltering and gave in finally, as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it over the bench. Magnus' suddenly became very interested in a pebble on the ground. “Why would that be a problem? That’s fine. But why can't you just hold the part up on a jack? ”

Jace guided Alec’s hand over to the underside of the bike and pointed. “Because it won't fit under this ledge. See?" Alec muttered under his breath.

" Fine."

"But you can’t let it go, okay? Or the engine will fall. Put your hands here.” Alec did as he was told and narrowed his eyes at Jace in annoyance. “And Magnus, you come here…” He guided Magnus’ hands next to Alec's and they took the weight between them. It only needed holding for a half hour or so, until it solidified in place. “I just need to put some oil on and then I'll ride over there quickly. I won’t be long, I promise.”

***

Half an hour passed and Jace still hadn’t come back. It was starting to get dark.

“Where is he, Magnus? I’m getting worried about him. And my legs are going numb. Just let go a minute, I’m strong enough to hold it up on my own-”

Magnus shoved him over slightly. “No, it’s way too heavy for one of us to hold. And you’re sitting on my foot. Move over. Just a few more minutes I think and it will be okay. I'm not going to be the one who messes this up.” Alec sighed in annoyance. Magnus directed his eyes over to the bottle that was placed up on the table. “Umm, Alexander? The oil is the one in the blue bottle, right?”

Alec shoved Magnus backwards and would have fallen on top him if it wasn’t for his hands being stuck. “Don’t call me that. The labels came off years ago. I keep telling Jace to replace them before he puts the wrong one in someone’s engine. And no, the blue bottle is the one with the handle glue in it. Why do you ask?”

***

Jace waved ‘goodbye’ to his friend as he spun the wrench in his hand. He was lucky that he’d been in, he didn’t want to leave Alec and Magnus for too long. He’d parked his bike just up the road which was on the other side of the pub. He walked across the car park and pushed the door open. It was nearly closing time now, but he could hear Izzy chatting to someone.

“Hey Iz! Have you got any sandwiches lying around? I’ve been working on the bikes all day and I’m starving. I can’t stop for long because I left Alec and--” Izzy met his eyes as she smiled between Jace and her friend.

“Jace, this is my friend Clary. She just moved here, and she knows my friend Simon.”

***

Izzy finished cleaning up the bar and grabbed her coat from the hook. She grabbed her keys from the table and tossed them to Jace, so he could lock up when they were done talking. He was still sat at one of the tables with Clary and chatting away about the bikes, the garage and how the packs worked. Izzy grabbed her bag and shut the door with a smile.

***

“So, you work at the garage? That’s so cool! My step father loves the bike that you have for sale. He’s looking for a new one. We went past it on the way here.”

Jace smiled. “That’s great. Maybe I could show him if he’s interested in it.” Jace jumped over the bar and Clary laughed as he pulled two Coke bottles from under the shelf and handed one over. “Sorry, that’s all that’s here. Izzy packed up everything else.” He thought to himself about his brother and Magnus. They would be so excited to meet this new girl. He felt bad for leaving longer than he said he would but they would have figured out ages ago that they didn't need to hold the part and would have each gone home for the night. They couldn't be too angry at him, could they?

Clary took the bottle gratefully and smiled. Her brother would probably be wondering where she was. She had been on her way back to her new house before she had remembered to stop by and introduce herself to Izzy. She looked outside the window and checked the time on her phone, Izzy had left nearly two hours ago. Where did the time go? It was completely dark out

“No, that’s great, thank you. Are you sure you don’t have somewhere that you need to be?”

Jace smiled as he took a sip of his drink, feeling he was missing out on something for some reason, but he couldn’t think of what it was. He smiled at Clary as he replied.

“No, not at all. I’ve got all night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've included a link to the notice that Magnus pinned up on the board at the start of this chapter. The Trevor Project has been an integral part of the #SaveShadowhunters campaign and does amazing work to support LGBT+ youths. The link is[ here](https://give.thetrevorproject.org/fundraiser/1496004) if you would like to check it out <3


	5. Divide in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is nowhere to be found. Help comes in an unlikely source as Alec and Magnus remain helplessly stuck together, but is everything as it appears to be?

The sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. It had been one the longest nights of Magnus’ life, and that was saying something. Alec leaned against him and Magnus rolled his eyes as he breathed softly against his bare chest. Somehow, in all of this, the idiot had actually managed to fall asleep over him. The night had been cold, despite the summer temperature in the seaside town, and the two men had no other choice than to stick together for warmth.

Magnus tried in vain to remove his hands again, the glue hadn’t burnt either of them, thank goodness, but without something to remove the glue, they would have seriously hurt their hands if they pulled them off the bike. They were in too awkward of a position to stand or get up.

He couldn’t believe the mess that he’d managed to get himself into. He’d had a date planned, with a woman from out of town, the evening before. She was quite a dramatic woman and would have probably been upset when he stood her up. He cursed to himself that neither of them had brought phones with them. They’d tried everything that they could think of before they had accepted that they were stuck for the night. He hoped Jace hadn’t been hurt…he wanted to do that himself for sticking him literally and metaphorically with Alexander all night. They had ended up just talking for hours until a little while ago and Alec had given in and finally fallen asleep.

Alec made a sound under his breath and woke up. He looked up from where his head was resting on Magnus’ chest, confused for a second over what had happened the night before. He tried to push himself up and rolled his eyes as he realised that he was, in fact, glued to a motorcycle and not waking up in a bed. He jumped back slightly and moved off Magnus with a red face. Magnus flashed a sarcastic grin and tilted his head like a puppy.

“Morrrnning hunnnieee! It seems that we’ve become quite attached to one another, Alexander.” Alec rolled his eyes. Sometime in the early hours, where neither of them could think of more to talk about, Magnus had resorted to cracking glue puns in an effort to stay awake and apparently wasn’t done yet.

He took in Alec’s scowl and smiled again. “Here’s one I think you’ll like. You could say that you’re the one holding me together!” Alec rolled his eyes again. Jace couldn’t get back here soon enough. “Hey, Alexander?”

“Ye...”

“Thanks for sticking with me!”

“Oh my God Magnus, please shut up. And stop calling me Alexander!”

“Now, now Alexander, keep it together! I thought there was a bond between us!”

***

Izzy made her way up the hill with a skip in her step. She’d just been on the phone with Clary who she thought was adorable in any case, but she had arranged a blind date for Izzy, so she was on her way there and looking forward to it.

Izzy checked her phone for the time. She thought to herself that she should swing by the garage and check in on Jace, he would be going mad at working with Alec and Magnus by now, or she could go get a manicure in the salon near the beach. She held out her hand and examined her nails. They weren’t too bad, so she decided to go to the bakery at the bottom of the hill and get the boys doughnuts instead.

***

The carrier bag fell from Izzy’s hand, as she ran up the drive and into the garage.

“Alec! Magnus! What the hell happened!?”

Alec pushed himself up as Magnus attempted to wiggle his fingers at Izzy.

“Ask our idiot brother. I am so mad at him! Can you ring him and get him here now? Neither of us have phones.” Izzy cooed over them apologetically as she dialled Jace's number.

“You’re lucky it isn’t winter. You guys could have frozen. Have you been here all night?!”

Magnus was boarding on tears now. “Yes. Izzy can you tell him to hurry. I’m starving and thirsty and I really need a pee.”

The phone went to voicemail and she tried again. “Dammit, Jace! He’s not answering.” She looked at her phone, she should have been meeting her date by now. She would have to make it up to him somehow.

“Maia’s boyfriend lives by the beach and he’s friends with Jace. He knows his bikes. I’m going to take Jace’s bike and go get him.”

Magnus sat back against the bike, at an awkward angle. His arms were killing him. “You have a license, right?”

Alec smiled, trying to lighten the mood. ”You’re lucky that her ban for speeding in residential areas was lifted last week.” Alec looked over to Izzy. “Are you supposed to be somewhere? You always wear pink dresses on dates.”

Izzy looked down, she’d never thought about it. She walked down the drive and brought back the bag from the bakery. She took the cap off two bottles of water and held them up to each of the men in turn, so they could have something to drink. Magnus softened slightly at the sisterly gesture. Maybe the Lightwoods weren't as bad as he once thought, even if Jace was an idiot. After staying up and speaking all night about themselves and their lives, he had actually warmed to Alexander a little.

Izzy grabbed Jace’s helmet from the counter. She didn’t even have leathers and was wearing heeled boots, but they didn’t have much choice. “I was supposed to meet someone for food but that’s the least of your problems. I promise I won’t be long, okay?”

Magnus mumbled as he tried to move his legs. There were pins and needles running up and down them. “We’ve heard that before.”

***

Alec craned his neck as he heard a bike approaching from the distance. He had expected Izzy to come back with Jordan. He got off the bike and smiled slightly at Alec and Magnus. “Well, well, well. What the hell were you two doing last night?”

Alec sat up and laughed sarcastically as Jordan rushed to the counter and grabbed the bottle of glue before returning. “I told Izzy to try to catch her date, I can deal with this. Do you have a proper container of this anywhere?”

Alec motioned to the cupboard in the office and thanked his stars that Jace always forgot to lock it. “There’s a new one on the second shelf. I’d actually ordered it so Jace wouldn’t make stupid mistakes like this one.”

Jordan rushed into the office and came back with the bottle. He spoke without looking up from it. “How long ago did you get stuck together?”

Magnus spoke, he’d been deep in thought for a while and Alec was actually relieved when he started talking again. “Since yesterday evening. What is it?”

Jordan rushed over to the tap on the wall and filled the bucket that was under it. “No problem. This glue can be washed off within twenty four hours of being used. Give me a minute and I’ll have you rid of each other.”

Magnus sighed. “Seriously? That's all we had to do? Oh, that’s a relief anyway, I don't even care! I’m still going to murder Jace for this though. I missed a date myself, for this nonsense.” Alec turned his head as Jordan brought a rag over and started pouring water over their hands.

“You did? I’m sorry Magnus. I’m sorry for everything. I didn’t even know you were dating someone.”

Magnus pulled one had free. “Thank goodness! Um it’s okay Alexander, I'm not. She’s not very nice. I was just going as a favour to someone. It wasn't all that awful to have a meaningful conversation for a change. and this wasn’t your fault anyway, so don't feel bad, there’s no way you could have known this would happen or got us out of this mess.” Alec pulled his left hand free and flexed his fingers.

“Ye, I guess so.”

***

Jace woke up and rolled over in the bed. He squinted in the bright light from the window, as he checked his phone. There were about fifteen missed calls from various people. God, it was nice to be popular.

He rolled over and stretched his arms out before his eyes opened wide.

This wasn’t his bed…

He sat up and scratched his head as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. Whoever was next to him had a blanket over her head. Maybe going out for drinks with the guys wasn’t the best idea on an empty stomach. He’d told Izzy lately that he was going to try and settle down. It made him feel slightly ashamed that he couldn’t even remember what had happened the previous night, or figure out who his bed-fellow was. He didn’t know if he was hoping it would all come back to him or not. The girl murmured in her sleep and Jace finished getting dressed and grabbed his shoes from the floor. He never slept in, but it must have nearly been the afternoon by now.

On his way out, he tried calling Alec and then Izzy but both of them bad turned their phones off. As a last ditch attempt, he tried Magnus’ in case he had been by the garage and seen Alec, but his was off too. _Odd…It’s almost as if they’re mad at me for something…_

He looked back at the small house over looking the sea. They all looked identical here, but this one had two bird feathers painted on the door. Izzy had been right. Leaving girls' houses in the early (or sometimes later) hours always made him feel hollow and angry with himself. He made a promise to himself that this would be the last girl for a while. He would focus on work in the garage and try to grow up a little bit.

Jace spent the rest of the day on his bike, half looking for his siblings and half taking in the scenery. It had been a while since he had ridden properly and the views over the sea were amazing.

It was late evening before he ran into Jordan and he had filled him in on what he had done. Jace thanked him for helping his brother and Magnus and promised to pay him back for his time. Jordan had looked at Jace in confusion, as he walked down the path calmly and lifted his phone to his ear. He had told Jace that Izzy had missed her date earlier, and she had told Maia, in work, that he was going to meet her tonight, instead.

Jace carried on down the path, not looking as shameful as Jordan would have thought considering what he had done. He shut the door to the sound of Jace walking over the shingles.

_Please pick up. Please pick up._

_*Riiiinnggg* *Riiiinnggg* *Riiiinnggg*_

_“Hello…”_

“Hey Iz… It’s Jace. I really need to speak with you-”

“Jace, listen. I’m getting ready to go out. And I’m so angry about what you did to our poor Brother-”

“Yes Izzy, about that-“

“Listen Jace I really don’t have time-“

“Just listen for a second-“

“What you did Jace. Gluing them together like that!”

“THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT!”

“Jace, what are you on about!? You have no defence, okay? You stuck them together! And they hate each other!”

“Iz, listen! That glue is water soluble for a good twenty-four hours , okay? And in my defence, there was a tap right there, next to the bike. They could have gotten out of it.”

“So? They didn’t know that it dissolves in water!”

“That’s exactly the point! We use it all the time, Iz! Alec does know that! So why did he stay stuck to Magnus all night?"


End file.
